


Avengers... React!

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers react, Avengers react to the Fandom, Avengers watch their movies, Domestic Avengers, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Avengers React to Their Actors, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but that's later, i finally found out how to tag, yes im an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Avengers react to random shit.I'll usually post once a month. (Chapter 4 is posted, just combined with the other chapters!)I dont own Marvel.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Gamora/Peter Quill, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 221





	1. Oooo flashy lights wow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spider-Man: Avengers (and Midtown High) React](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175406) by [gayplums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayplums/pseuds/gayplums). 



> Sup y’all first fic plz don’t kill me in my sleep. So I have several things to mention before we get on with this fic:  
> Imma has everyone react to random shit so feel free to request anything(related to the avengers of course). I also have somewhat of a plan so....yeah. Without further a due- Avengers...React!

Peter was finally released from school, impatient for the weekend to approach. Ned was talking at speeds Peter can't even comprehend. 

" I still don't get it. You've been to Stark Tower before. We've hung out with Mr. Stark plenty of times." Peter said.

" I just can't believe that this is our life man! I'm best friends with a superhero, and actually interning for Stark Industries. I watch goddamn movies with a billionaire extraordinaire." Peter chuckled.

" Are you s-

He never got to finish his thought. He must have blanked because when he gained consciousness he was in a room with dark black walls, black seats sectioned off into 2 groups, and a velvet runway going in-between the 2 groups of recliners. There was a huge screen and the smell of snacks lingering behind him. The entire room gave off movie theater vibes, making him want to sit down in one of the plush chairs and watch a movie. He was still a bit hazy but he had some nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. Or someone. _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck. Ned._

“Ned! NED! Come on where are you?” Peter shouted frantically into the sea of tired, confused students.

"I’m right here man,” Ned said.

Peter jumped at the sound of his voice, almost revealing his alter ego by jumping onto the ceiling of whatever room they’re in. While Ned was analyzing the room looking for any open outlets to hack, Peter looked to see who was here. He found his aunt, MJ, his Decathlon team and… Liz Allen??? What the hell was she doing here? Liz glanced around the room, confusion filling her features. Ned started tugging on his sleeve telling him to look the other way.

" Peter. Look."

Peter did as he was told and turned to look the other way. Peter let out a squeak of surprise. There was Team Cap and Team Iron Man( the divide was clear between the 2 groups), A random group of aliens(with a human), Thor, Dr. Banner, King T’challa and...

“SHURI!!!” Ned and Peter call out. 

Due to their outbursts, all eyes were staring at them as they did a handshake.

“Peter? What are you doing here? And Ned too?” Tony Stark asked, sounding awfully similar to the way a parent would scold their children. May started to smile at that, Peter and Ned did have that effect on some people.

Now everyone was staring at the supposed Father-Son dynamic between Tony and Peter( well, except the Guardians, they had no clue who these people are, and could care less.). Flash was stunned into silence and disbelief. There’s no way Penis Parker and Leeds could pull off something like that. What the fuck was going on? But as usual, Flash created some other far fetched reason. 

"Stark, you have a kid?" asked Steve Rogers shock evident in his voice.

Tony didn't answer and looked the other way, a grimace evident on his face. He wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth. Steve couldn't be expecting forgiveness. Not after what happened. Tony saw Steve's face fall at Tony’s reaction. He fucked up and now he was paying the price.

**Mom come on! I have to be an interdimensional being right now, Can I pick up the trash in like… 10 minutes? What? I am not roleplaying with 40-year-old men. GOODBYE MOM. Thank God she's gone… oh, shit is this on? Ohhh, fuck ignore that bit. Uhhh. I am Author, who brought you here to watch several things. Some for entertainment, others so you can prevent what happened. To prevent your future.**

“What?? No way. How?” Bruce spoke, interested in how the mechanics work.

‘Brucie! Point Break!” Long-time no see! Where were you guys?” Tony spoke with a strained smile on his face, obviously ingnoring how different Thir looks along with the rest of the Avengers.

“ Ahhhh me and Bruce… well, the Hulk was at Sakaar.” Thor said.

“Wait, let me get this straight. You were the Hulk for 2 years?” Natasha asked, her face eerily calm at the information presented to her, not willing to show the pain she felt after Bruce disappeared.

“Well, yeah. But really how does this work? " asked Bruce

**Well in my reality, you all are from comic books. And your current versions are from movies. I get these movies ahead of your reality’s time period. The ones who do control your true fate are called the Russo Brothers and the legendary Stan Lee. We call their version canon.**

“ Wait, canon like a show?” questioned Peter. 

**Yep.**

“COOL!” shouted Peter.

“Peter! Don’t talk to the weird voice!” yelled May. 

Mummers arose from the crowd. They were in a movie? Why was Midtown involved?

**You guys think too loud. Just sit back, relax, grab some snacks, and enjoy the show.**

Everyone rushed toward the snack table stocking up on all the unhealthy foods they could get their hands on. Everyone started to settle down and find their own seats. Most of the high school students started rushing towards the avengers who claimed the first and second rows. Team Iron Man sat in front with the Guardians while Team Cap sits in the back. Peter, Ned, MJ, and Aunt May, sat in the third row behind the Avengers. The Decathlon team sat behind Peter's row. The teachers were in the back and the rest of the students filled in the rest of the available seats. Once everyone settled in the king of Wakanda started to speak.

“I think it is best that we all introduce each other.” he glanced at all the students. "Maybe not all of them.” murmurs of disappointment ( and some relief) ran through the theater.

All the heroes came and introduced themselves as well as Peter, Ned, MJ, the Decathlon Team, and the teachers of Midtown High. 

"Are you serious Parker? Why would the Avengers want to know you?" Flash scoffed.

Tony and May heard this and glared daggers at Flash. His solid resolve wavered a bit at the fact that Tony Stark stepped up for Peter. 

“Uh so what movie are we watching?” asked one of the students.

**Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1 & 2**

Peter started cheering and the rest caught on (except Flash. He will never listen to Parker.). 

“ Oh no.” Quill groaned as the lights went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Im sure this is not what everyone wanted but I got a warning for this fic so I took down the chapters and am going to be rewriting them :/.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure u leave a like, hit that little bell and subscribe
> 
> UwUQueen out


End file.
